


captain holster: hockey's first avenger

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awesome Boyfriend Holster, Captain America Fan Ransom, Fluff, Holster is "Captain America", Holster's bad acting, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Ransom has a little bit of crush and a request. Holster can't say no to his boyfriend.





	captain holster: hockey's first avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize until I finished this that this doesn't fit any of my biggo bingo bango squares *big sigh*...but at least I managed to finish something today

Ransom was man enough to admit that he had a massive crush on Captain America. Strike that, he had a humongous crush on _Chris Evans_ as Captain America. There’s just something stupidly attractive about all those muscles, perfectly proportional face, and blonde hair squeezed into a body hugging tactical outfit…

Not to mention the recent facial hair addition. That beard made Ransom _feel things_.

“Are you seriously watching that movie again?”

Ransom rolled his eyes, not looking away from the screen. It had just gotten to the part in Winter Soldier where Steve was wearing civilian clothes and damn if jeans weren’t just as hot as the tactical gear. His eyes intent on the way Steve’s shirt hugged his chest, Ransom sensed rather than saw Holster walk over to the bed; he craned his neck to see Ransom’s laptop, stooping down and frowning.

“I swear, one of these days I’m going to come up here to see you making out with a Captain America poster or some shit,” Holster said, mock defeat in his voice. He nudged Ransom over, forcing him relinquish a tiny sliver of the bed to lay on, and collapsed dramatically over him anyway. “And when people ask, ‘Hey Holster, where’s that smokin’ hot boyfriend of yours?’, I’ll have to tell them I lost you to an Avenger.”

A small laugh bubbled out of Ransom and he shook his head. Holster was such a damn drama queen. Pausing the movie, he shimmied and rolled (with no help from the dead weight that was his boyfriend) until he was on his back with Holster draped over him. He patted Holster on the shoulder.

“First of all, I would never kiss a poster of Captain America. Now if Chris Evans walked through the Haus door, well…” Ransom said, letting his voice trail off teasingly. Holster looked up and scowled at him which only made Ransom laugh. He ran a hand through Holster’s hair. “Aww, don’t be like that. You know you’re the only muscled blonde for me.”

“You do have a type, don’t you?” Holster chuckled, wrapping his arms firmly around Ransom and snuggling his face into Ransom’s chest. “If I weren’t so confident that we were destined to be not platonic bros for life, I’d be worried you’re only dating me so you could have your own Captain America.”

Ransom’s brain screeched to a halt.

Well damn...why hadn’t he thought of that?

He was dimly aware that Holster, tired from a long day of classes, had fallen asleep on him. Normally Ransom would have taken the opportunity to squeeze in a little nap too because cuddle naps with Holster were the fucking best. But now that the thought, the amazingly sexy thought, was in his head, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_I wonder if Amazon has a costume online?_ Ransom mused. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the desk and started typing, Holster’s light snores rumbling against his chest.

A half hour of awkward, one handed typing later, Ransom triumphantly put his prize into his cart and hit ‘Proceed to Checkout’. A huge grin spread over his face as he put his phone back and he settled down for a quick cat nap. Everything they needed was on its way.

Now he just needed to get a certain muscled blonde on board.

 

_“You want me to what?!?” Holster asked, mouth gaping open as Ransom held up the package he’d just received from Amazon._

_Ransom tossed the package at Holster. He could feel his cheeks heating up at Holter’s reaction. Maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he’d thought it would be. “I want_ us _to try out a little roleplay. I bought you a Captain America costume online and I thought---”_

_Holster blinked and he looked even more shocked. “Dude,” he said. “I can’t believe you want me to dress up and act like Christ Evans.”_

_“Not Chris Evans...Captain America,” Ransom sighed, shaking his head. He walked over to where Holster was sitting on their bottom bunk and sat down, wrapping his arms around him. There may have been a slight application of the puppy dog look. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”_

_Exhaling loudly through his nose, Holster frowned. “I dunno, I feel like I would look stupid.”_

_“No way,” Ransom reassured him quickly, seeing a slight break in the wall that was Holster’s resistance. He ran a hand down Holster’s chest, tapping the center where (hopefully) a big ol’ star would be soon. “I bet you’re gonna look hot. Real hot.”_

_There was a pause then Holster let out a groaning sigh. “I’ll think about it”_

 

It turned out that “thinking about it” consisted of Holster trying to get Ransom to forget about his little roleplay request by changing the subject every time Ransom brought it up. Most people would have taken this as a sign that Captain America Holster was not to be but Ransom knew better.

He’d seen the flare of heat in Holster’s eyes before embarrassment had snuck in and took over. Holster had no problem with the idea, he was just having a little problem with getting up the nerve to do it.

So for the next month, Ransom worked on wearing Holster down. He brought the issue up in casual conversation which tended to cause Holster to choke on any food or drink he was indulging at the time. Ransom left the costume on full display in their room, going as far as to move it to new locations (typically locations in Holster’s usual paths) randomly so that the costume wouldn’t begin to blend in with the background. 

Hell, Ransom went as far as to bring up the roleplay idea during sex. Granted, this last option didn’t happen too often considering how good Holster was a distracting him but the few times his brain was functioning enough to mention the Captain America issue, he did. After several weeks of this song and dance, Ransom was actually considering on giving up.

But then Holster surrendered. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Holster sighed one fine afternoon. Ransom looked up from his homework to see Holster holding up the Captain America outfit, eyeing it dubiously. “I’ll do it.”

“Really?!” Ransom breathed as he stood up, practically vibrating as he walked over to his boyfriend. Unfortunately for the bubble of excitement in his chest, Ransom’s stomach twinged with guilt at the look of resignation on Holster’s face. “You know, if you really don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Holster shook his head. “Nah, man. I’ll be fine,” he said with a small smile. “I’ve just been thinking about it and, if this will make you happy, I don’t mind doing it. It’s just messing around in a funky costume instead of being naked and it’s just going to be us so who really gives a fuck?”

Dear god, had Ransom hit the boyfriend lottery. He mentally added “give Holster a million blow jobs” to his to do list because his bro definitely deserved _all_ the blow jobs for being so damn s’wasome. 

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Ransom pounced on Holster and immediately kissed him for all he was worth before pulling away once they were both panting for breath.

He grinned widely and plucked the costume out of Holster’s hands. “So when do we do this?”

In an unprecedented move, Ransom closed his laptop and shut his textbook. Holster’s eyebrows jumped up high on his forehead at this and Ransom smiled. 

“No time like the present, Holtzy.”

 

Ransom had never experienced that lovely phenomenon that illustrates the phrase “be careful what you wish for” but this changed about ten minutes after he and Holster had decided to try roleplaying.

Don’t get him wrong, things had started out great. Holster had indeed filled out the cheap Captain America costume Ransom had bought off Amazon to absolute perfection. Sure the shield looked more than a little toy-like but there wasn’t anything to be done about Holster’s gargantuan size. When he’d finally been able to coax Holster out of their closet turned impromptu changing room, Ransom had been extremely pleased with his purchase and had made a mental note to leave a very nice, thought out review online.

The problems started when Holster started talking.

“Fear not citizen,” Holster intoned in an overly dramatic voice. He was staring off into the distance in what Ransom could only assume was a determined heroic way but sadly the expression only made it look like Holster was either working on a really difficult math problem or trying to look at his own forehead. “Captain America and his trusty shield are here to save the day.”

Ransom bit at the inside of his cheek again, trying desperately not to laugh. It was getting really really difficult not to though. At first, Ransom had thought Holster was being over the top and cheesy on purpose, as a protest for being driven into this little show but soon he began to realize, Holster was being serious. He actually thought he was acting and Ransom supposed he _was_ acting, it was just unfortunate that Holster was such a bad actor.

Like that Creeping Terror movie they’d tried to watch one Halloween bad.

And there was no way Ransom was going to be caught laughing at Holster, he’d never get Holster into this outfit again.

But Holster was making it very very _very_ difficult not to.

“Aha, take that! And that!” Holster said, brandishing his tiny plastic shield at their desk. “Criminals are no match for me and my super muscles!”

Oh god..he couldn’t do it. He was gonna bust up laughing. Ransom could feel the bark of laughter clawing at his chest, tapping at the back of his teeth. He was going to start laughing his ass off at his goofy boyfriend in five, four, three...two…

But then to his infinite relief, Holster stopped “attacking” the “bad guys” and walked back over to Ransom. Holster’s cheeks were flushed and he was beaming and Ransom suddenly found that his urge to laugh was completely gone. 

He licked his lips and, after Holster stepped into the vee of his legs, Ransom placed his hands on Holster’s hips. “My hero,” Ransom hummed with only the barest hint of amusement, running his thumbs over the hip bones under his hands. “How can I ever repay you for saving me?”

“Well,” Holster said, voice back to normal. Well, it was a bit huskier than _normal_ but at least it wasn’t what it had been (thank god) and Ransom found he liked this voice better. Holster cupped his chin, brushing a thumb over Ransom’s lower lip. “I really shouldn’t, it’s not very hero-y of me…”

Ransom smirked. “Oh, but I insist, _Captain_ ,” he said, reaching around to cop a feel of the glory that was spandex covered hockey butt. He only wished he had more than one set of hands because damn Holster looked good with that star on his chest. “You have to give me a chance to show my gratitude.”

Before “Captain America” could protest, Ransom tugged him down onto the bed with a very unheroic yelp. 

 

“Okay, I have to admit, that was actually really hot.”

Ransom chuckled and wriggled further down in the rumpled bed so he could put his arms behind his head. “See, I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Holster sighed, tossing the blanket over them before he wrapped his arms him and rested his head on Ransom’s chest. “You were right. I was worried about the acting thing but once I started, I really started killing it.”

“Ohh, yeah, you really did,” Ransom fibbed, thanking his lucky stars that Holster was currently tucked into his chest and therefore couldn’t see from his face just how much of a liar he was at the moment. “You were---super.”

Holster’s face popped up into view and he was grinning that excited puppy grin. “It was kind of a rush,” he said excitedly. “And I really liked it, maybe I should like, think about taking some acting classes or something.” He paused and furrowed his brows. “I think Lardo said something about the theatre majors doing a play in the spring--”

“No!” Ransom said quickly and probably a bit too loudly going by the shocked look on Holster’s face. “Uh, I mean. You were so sexy when you were acting, I uh, I’m not sure if I could handle seeing you on stage, knowing everyone would get to see you like that.”

“Aww, are you jealous, Ransypoo?” Holster cooed, leaning in to to pepper Ransom’s face with kisses. “Don’t want the audience oogling your man?”

Ransom pushed at him half heartedly. “Get off me,” he grumbled only to find him flattened by Holster’s bulk. “Alright, alright. You’re right. I don’t want anybody else to see your acting. It’s just for me.”

Because Ransom was the only one that could truly appreciate it. 

And _not_ because Ransom was afraid those fancy pants theatre majors would rag on Holster’s acting...technique.

Holster smiled softly before pillowing his head on Ransom’s chest again. “Yeah, only for you.”

The attic settled into silence at least until Holster spoke again.

“So, have I ever told you I kinda have a little thing for Iron Man…”

**Author's Note:**

> Time Stamp (Five Years Later):  
> Holster: Seriously, this whole time?!?  
> Ransom: I didn't know how to break it to you, babe.  
> Holster: Oh my god, it's terrible--*I'm* terrible! How could you let me do this?!  
> Ransom: I told you that you didn't want to try and film this for a sex tape...we should've just done it normal. And I didn't tell you because *I* happen to think your acting is cute.  
> Holster: It's an atrocity! And I almost signed up for the play senior year!!


End file.
